


On A Summer's Day

by mattie24601



Series: Arrowverse Poly Fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pool Fun, Splash Fights, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattie24601/pseuds/mattie24601
Summary: The first time Sara, Oliver, and Nyssa spend time at a pool together they all end up soaking wet, despite not all getting in the pool.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Arrowverse Poly Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140851
Kudos: 9





	On A Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another Nyssa/Oliver/Sara poly fic? I'm working through some feelings so you all get more of my favorite poly ship.
> 
> This is actually based on an actual pool party experience I had, it was just me and my friends but after it happened I thought it would be a cute fic so here you go.
> 
> I could not think of a title for this so the title may change in a few days if I think of a better one.

They don’t really spend a lot of time around pools. Or really any bodies of water. Having two out of the three people in your relationship almost drown is a pretty good reason to avoid water. But they just moved into their new place, they weren’t looking for a house for a pool but this one had everything else they wanted. They didn’t get much use from it at first, moving in in December and all, but on the first warm day that summer Nyssa managed to convince the other two to at least sit outside by the pool. _That_ is not something any of them can turn down, the opportunity to see their significant others in bathing suits? Always. 

Nyssa, being the only one to not have a near-death experience with water is the first of them to get in the pool. She chooses to just float and rest near the wall to talk to Oliver and Sara. They’ve been observing safely from several feet away on their pool deck until Oliver decides that he wants to get a little closer to the action. He kicks water at Nyssa who squeals at the watery assault but would deny it if asked. Ollie continues to playfully kick water at Nyssa who eventually starts to exact her revenge and starts to splash water back up at him. Eventually Sara gets up and also starts kicking water at Nyssa, Sara thinks she’s probably okay standing near the edge of the pool, but she absolutely doesn’t want to get any closer. Sara starts giggling because Nyssa seems to only be exacting her revenge on Oliver, so she continues her assault from the sidelines, letting Ollie take the return hits.

Oliver eventually jumps into the pool, effectively soaking Sara, even from her spot on the side. Sara shrieks and retreats from the pool edge letting Ollie and Nyssa continue their water-based fight in the pool. Sara inches her way back over when she starts to get cold from not having the constant barrage of water, when they notice her ascent Nyssa and Oliver start splashing her again. Sara sits at the edge of the pool, letting her legs dangle in the water, kicking water at her lovers.

Hours later, after their splash fight has ended and Sara has dried off and is back on one of their adirondack chairs. Nyssa joined her an hour ago, looking a lot like a cat lounging in the sun. They’ve all been just existing in their respective spaces in peaceful silence, broken by the occasional splash made by Oliver swimming around. When he finally decides that he’s done in the pool he goes over to the girls and shakes the water out of his hair like an oversized golden retriever on them. Mostly on Sara because he’s sure that Nyssa would have no qualms about making him sleep on the couch if he drenched her again, not that Sara wouldn’t do that, but she tends to be more forgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a growing list of prompts for these three but if you have any that you would like to see please leave a comment or let me know on tumblr, I'm mattie24601 there as well.
> 
> I think I might make a series that's just a collection of my Arrowverse poly fics because there are a lot that I feel like writing right now.


End file.
